<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my love for you is infinite, just like this rice field. by tsumumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160646">my love for you is infinite, just like this rice field.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumumi/pseuds/tsumumi'>tsumumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AtsuKita, I love them so much, M/M, Self-Indulgent, farmer bfs, they live on a farm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumumi/pseuds/tsumumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking along this large, wide field, Atsumu wonders how much time has past. Walking through a field is endless. His muddy boots hitting the infinite amount of dirt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Kita Shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my love for you is infinite, just like this rice field.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking through this large, widefield, Atsumu wonders how much time has past. Walking through a field is endless. His muddy boots walking through the infinite amount of dirt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu likes the smell of ready to pick crops. After spending the months fertilizing this field that belonged not to him, but to his boyfriend, it felt nice to see the outcome of everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When it wasn’t volleyball season and his team didn’t practice frequently, Atsumu spent his hours helping his boyfriend make this beautiful field. He lost count of the the amount of days he came out here. He must have spent hundreds of hours watering each and every one of these seeds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Farmers. They don’t get the appreciation they deserve, do they not?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hours and hours off of someone’s life is spent growing the food you eat, but no one stops to think about that right? Well it didn’t matter to Atsumu or Shinsuke that no one took the time to thank them, (except for the stores that bought the grain from them). It wasn’t about getting a thanks from someone. For Atsumu, he was glad he did something for other people. Even if it was in a way where no one even thought twice about. By growing this rice, he and Shinsuke helped other people.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was never really the type to help people he didn’t know. It wasn’t him. Although he could not lie to himself that at the end of the day, it felt nice. If his boyfriend wants to peruse this career, Atsumu will support him with his whole heart. On the other side of it, Atsumu got a strange feeling taking the rice him and his boyfriend took a almost a year to grow, then hand it over to a someone who will then put the grain in stores. It was a good feeling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The many hours of work Atsumu put into a day, gave him plenty of time to think. He wonders why he hasn’t thought of farmers before? Does anyone ever really stop to think about who the person behind the food your eating is? Atsumu know’s who the person growing his food is. His soon to be husband.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Living on a farm was rough but worth it in the end. Seeing the sunset everyday, sitting on a wooden porch, while looking over a field of crops with your loved one was a different experience. The way it feels surreal how they live with a backyard that stretches fifty acres. He and Shinsuke often took walks walking around the perimeter, enjoying one another’s company.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looks over the field.</p><p>This open field was always here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He walks towards the house him and his boyfriend own. It wasn’t the nicest house due to the environment they were in, but Atsumu didn’t care where they were at, nor what they lived in. As long as he was with Shinsuke Kita, he was content and happy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Opening the paint chipped door, Atsumu yells out into the old house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shinsuke! C’mere!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seconds after, his boyfriend appears in front of him, with a kind expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Atsumu?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu hold’s Shinsuke’s hand in his own and runs outside of the house, bringing his boyfriend along.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stares out into the field full of rice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shinsuke,” Atsumu looks over his shoulder and smiles at his boyfriend, “You did that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shinsuke softly takes ahold of Atsumu’s rough hands as his lips curves up into a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We did that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it’s 2am:)<br/>i love them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>